waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Among the Philistines
|season=1 |number=12 |image=File:Among the Philistines title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=January 9, 1989 |writer=Patrick Berry |director=William Fruet |previous=Epiphany |next=Choirs of Angels }} "Among the Philistines" is the twelfth episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot A set-up for the aliens by the Blackwood Project is soon spun on its head as an alien manages to infiltrate the Cottage. Synopsis The team meets Dr. Adrian Bouchard, a language expert who has partially decoded the alien transmissions. The team takes him to the Cottage to help Norton. They make good progress: A new transmission indicates an imminent alien operation. Leaving Norton and Adrian behind, the others hurry with Delta Squad to stop the aliens. Norton discovers that Adrian is really an alien infiltrator. Adrian kills Thomas Kensington. Norton rescues Debi, but is trapped in the lab with Adrian, who has copied all the team's computer data. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Cedric Smith as Adrian Bouchard *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Corrine Conley as Mrs. Pennyworth *Larry Reynolds as Tom Kensington *David Calderisi as Advocate #1 *Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #2 *Gregory Cross as Chubs *Cliff Woolner as Alien Trucker *Richard Beach as Alien Driver *Clyde Whitham as Soldier Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Written by Patrick Barry *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Ron Stannett *Film Editor - Steve Weslak *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Make-Up Department *Maxine Rennes-Gunderson - Hair Stylist *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-Production supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - Second Assistant Director *Gary M. Strangis - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Lou Solakofski - Dubbing Mixer *Janis Gabbert - Sound Supervisor *Gregory King - Sound Editor *Ross Redfern - Sound Mixer *George Solakofski - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Jeff Morgan - Special Effects Editor *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects *Douglas R. MacMillan - Graphics Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Action Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ira Cohen - Gaffer *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Gordon Langevin - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Susan Forrest - Casting: Canada *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post-Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Alexandra La Roche - Continuity Supervisor *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744029/ Among the Philistines] at IMDb *Thesis: Among the Philistines (War of the Worlds 1×11) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes